This Time
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Sakura's 18th birthday. ONESHOT. SasuSaku.


**Yay! My first oneshot fic! WHooOoHooOO!!!! Yeah! Anyways…I love this song and it's one of my favorites. Hope you'll like it too!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and the song!!!**

"**inner self"**

"_thoughts"_

* * *

"Bye Sakura!!!" Ino shouted as she and Shikamaru left.

"Bye! Thanks for coming and take care you guys!" Sakura said.

Sakura waved and went back inside the great hall of their mansion. It was her 18th birthday and all her guests already left. She was still wearing her pink gown and her hair done.

"Sakura honey, your dad and I are gonna go to bed now okay?" her mom said walking towards her.

"Oh, okay." She said.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Her dad said as he kissed her in her forehead.

"Thanks dad."

"Goodnight." Her mom smiled.

Sakura smiled back and nodded. Her parents went to their bedroom and took a goodnight's sleep.

Sakura, alone in the big hall, stayed in the middle and looked around.

"**What's wrong?"**

"Nothing."

"**Geez girl! I know when something's up! You still miss him don't you?"**

"I...most certainly don't miss him!"

"**Yeah right. By the way your escort wasn't a good dancer."**

"Gaara? He's not my escort! He's just the last one I danced with."

"**Fine, fine"**

Sakura, in spite the party her parents gave her, wasn't that happy. Something's missing.

Sakura ran outside their mansion and went to the flower fields. She sat at the middle and stared at the full moon and the thousands, no, millions of stars shining above.

"_sigh…it's been 7 years since he left but…"_

"**but you still miss him"**

"_to tell you the truth…I still sorta 'love' him"_

"**you know it's not easy to forget someone you loved with all your heart but wake up girl! He doesn't care for you! All he wants is power and revenge!!!"**

"Maybe you're right. But…I still…"

She stopped when she heard a sound. It was someone, humming.

"You hear that?" she said standing up and looking back.

"**Yeah. So?"**

Then the humming sound became louder as if it was behind her. Then she heard someone singing.

Oh I'm sorry girl…

"_That v-voice…" _she gasped, but she didn't dare to look back to see who it was.

For causing you much pain…

Didn't mean to make you cry  
Make your efforts all in vain  
And I apologize for all the things I've done  
You were loving me so much  
But all I did was let you down…

"_I-it can't b-be…"_ she thought

Oh, I really don't know just what to say  
All I know is that I want you to stay…

Sakura turned around and saw him.

This time I'm not gonna let you slip away  
This time I'm not gonna let another day go by  
Without holding you so tight  
Without treating you so right  
This time I'm not gonna let go of your love  
This time I promise you  
That we'll rise above it all  
And I won't ever let you fall  
I'm gonna give you my all this time…

"Sasuke…" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke walked closer to her and held her hand and continued singing.

Oh, I never thought that I was hurting you  
Now I know that I was wrong  
Now I know just what to do  
Gonna try to be the best that I can be  
All I need is one more chance  
To make it up to you, you'll see…

Then Sasuke put one of his hands to her waist and they danced as Sasuke sang.

And there's one more thing that you ought to know  
All I know is that I don't want you to go…

This time I'm not gonna let you slip away  
This time I'm not gonna let another day go by  
Without holding you so tight  
Without treating you so right  
This time I'm not gonna let go of your love  
This time I promise you  
That we'll rise above it all  
And I won't ever let you fall  
I'm gonna give you my all this time…

Sasuke stopped singing and Sakura's eyes were flowing with tears. They stopped dancing and Sasuke stared at her face.

"Surprise." He whispered.

Sakura hugged her tight and Sasuke hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"_Happy Birthday indeed." _Sakura thought as she hugged him.

"Sakura this time I won't-"

"I know Sasuke-kun. This time..."

* * *

**Aww…that's so sweet! Anyways, the song is "This Time" by Freestyle. I was bored and I was listening to the song then my imagination went up and my inner self told me to write this fic. So yeah… review please! Thanks a lot, lot!**

**:p**


End file.
